Unfaithful
by Babe-ette
Summary: Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful, And it kills him inside, To know that I am happy with some other guy, I can see him dying. [[one shot]] RWPP ending rewritten... a little sad


**Disclaimer: Song belongs to Rihanna not me! It's a great song and I wish i could sing like that but i can't. And JK owns the characters.**

"Ron, I love you!" Pansy said as she curled up next to him under their favorite willow tree on the Hogwarts grounds.

"Pans, I love you more!" Ron responded with kissing her on the forehead.

"No, you don't!" She said in retort, even though she knew he was probably right.

Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
cause it seems that wrong  
really loves my company

"Pans, you mean the world to me. If you were to leave me I would die!" Ron whispered in her ear.

"Ron, you're so sweet! I guess that's why I love you so much!" Pansy said smiling. As she said this an owl flew over to where they lay. She recognized that owl, it was His owl. She would be leaving Ron shortly.

Hes more than a man  
and this is more than love  
the reason that this guy is blue  
the clouds are rolling in  
because I'm gone again  
and to him I just can't be true

The owl landed at her side and immediately started to peck at her hip bone. She swatted at it but knew that it wouldn't be goaded to leave. So she hurriedly grabbed the envelope and saw that it was a place and time. The time was in a half an hour so she needed to leave if she wanted to get there in time.

He was always so demanding but she would never miss a meeting with Him. He made her happy and spoiled her with affection, while rough affection it was still affection. Theodore was a great kisser and she always had a good time in his company.

and I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

"Ron I need to go!" Pansy told Ron as she slowly got up and stretched.

"But, Pans we just got here!" Ron whined.

"I know baby, but I need to go," Pansy said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer

The look on Ron's face when she pulled away hurt worse than the idea that he knew about Theo. He was quick to hide it, but the look of extreme sadness that flashed across his face was enough to made Pansy want to just go straight back to her room. But she couldn't and she knew that even if she could she wouldn't have. Theo was too important.

I feel it in the air  
as I'm doing my hair  
preparing for another day  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
as if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A liar didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
where I'm about to go  
and we know it very well

"Ron, baby. I'm just going out with Mil tonight! You know how she is, always wanting to spend time with me. And I spend so much time with you! I figured it would be ok with you. So I have to go get ready," Pansy said looking him straight in the face, but avoiding his eyes.

"Ok baby, have fun tonight," Ron told her, knowing full well that he was being lied to.

cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

As Pansy ran into the castle she headed for the dungeons. Suddenly she realized she didn't have time to get ready. She had to go as she was. She had to meet Theo. She couldn't be late. Theo was waiting for her in their empty classroom in the center of the dungeons.

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer

As she reached the door she realized something. After seeing the look on Ron's face, outside, she couldn't do it. She didn't wanna feel everyday like she was killing him. She didn't want his blood on her hands. She loved him. It was about time she started acting like she did.

Our love  
Is trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore (anymore)

"Theo, it's over!" Pansy called through the door.

"What?" Theo asked bursting through the door.

" I can't keep doing this to Ron! I love him and I need to build our relationship on trust not on me cheating on him!" Pansy rambled as she headed off to find Ron.

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer (a murderer)

Pansy really needed to fix her relationship and talk to her boyfriend. She needed to apologize. He after all deserved way better, but he'd waited around for her. And that meant a lot.

It was too bad though that when she found him he was in apassionate snogg session with Lavender Brown. Ron had known all along that she was cheating on him so he had in turn,done the same. Sure Pansy was importantbutso was his pride. So in the end both were hurt. Love hurts and things don't always happen the way you think they will. But you get what you deserve in life, it's called Karma. In the end, lust won out over love. Maybewhat they hadwas real, maybe it wasn't. But now, they'll never know.

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah

**A/N: Trying something new... Do you like it? Review and tell me! Sorry I didn't like the ending... I like this ending way better.**


End file.
